Don't Wake The Neighbours
by ladyharlem
Summary: Pre-established Rizzles. Started as a one shot but became somewhere to put my PWP. Shameless smut!
1. 1

A/N: Some hastily written and shameless smut that I needed to get off my chest to be able to carry on the slow burn of my other story Janie's Got a Gun without going crazy. Enjoy!

* * *

Heavy bass reverberated through the club floor, pounding through the chests of the crowd of dancing women. Lights alternated in a rainbow of colours as they shone through the low haze of a smoke machine. The white bar was full from end to end and Merch was as busy as always at 10 pm on a Friday night. Jane and Maura sat knee to knee at the bar as they finished their drinks. The music was so loud there was little point in trying to talk over it but neither the Medical Examiner or the Detective wanted to talk. They were there to wordlessly enjoy each other, their company and dance close and hot to escape their realities. They had been doing this for weeks. Coming to Merch, dancing until the sexual tension was so unbearable they either fucked in the ladies room or, if they could hold out, got a cab to Maura's and fucked on any surface in her pristine house. Tonight would be no different.

Jane finished her beer and took Maura's hand to lead her to the dance floor. She followed the honey blonde with both hands on her hips until they reached the floor and she pulled the smaller woman close to her front to feel her ass grind against her hips. They danced, grinding and body rolling into each other as Jane kissed Maura's neck and held her waist. Jane knew just what those hips could do and wanted to be sure that every other woman in the club was jealous.

"I'm going to make you come so hard that you can't see when we get home." Jane growled in her ear and Maura felt goosebumps up her arms. She turned around and snaked her hands into Jane's black curls, pulling her head down into a heated kiss. Their tongues danced together and they nipped each other's lower lips until they stopped for air. Jane's hands still held Maura's hips and pulled their crotches so close together that Jane thought Maura might actually be able to feel her heat. Maura shifted to one side ever so slightly and pressed her thigh against the front of Jane's jeans to illicit a low growl from the detective. Jane's head fell to Maura's shoulder and she kissed her soft, elegant neck. Maura Isles was the ultimate professional, composed lady through the day in her work but for these past weeks, Jane had known her become almost feral when she was stripping the detective naked in her hallway, her kitchen, her bedroom, her shower and once even sat atop her oak dining table. Maura knew what she wanted and she knew exactly how to get Jane to give it to her over and over again.

"Take me home. Now." Maura breathed heavily into Jane's ear and discreetly slipped her hand between their bodies and pressed on the outside of Jane's jeans to cause a friction she knew would make Jane wetter than she undoubtedly already was. The detective could only moan in response before taking Maura's hand and leading her toward the club entrance to hail a cab.

* * *

They sat in the back of the cab wordlessly for the duration of the short journey. Maura's hand remained in Jane's lap all the while they traveled. Slowly she kneaded the taller woman's inner thigh and intensified her arousal. As they arrived at Maura's Beacon Hill home, Jane noticed the lights still on in the guest house.

"My mother is still awake." she said with a slight frown.

"Should we carry on driving to your apartment?" Maura asked. Jane considered it for a moment.

"No. She won't know it's me, it's you who's louder. I'm sure she'll just assume you've brought someone home. I'm not waiting any longer to get my hands on you." Jane replied with assurance in her voice and a playful smile.

As they crossed the threshold and the door was kicked shut, Jane lifted Maura and carried her over to the kitchen counter. They scrambled to remove each others clothes and one or two buttons rattled when they hit the floor. Pushing Maura's blouse open, Jane took the Blonde's lightly freckled breasts in her hands and began to tease her nipples as they kissed. Maura inched forward on the counter and wrapped one leg around Jane's waist to touch her and create friction at her centre against the rough fabric of their jeans. Finally she pushed the detective's shirt up and over her head and unhooked her bra. It was thrown over the couch and onto the sitting room floor. Maura began to unbutton Jane's jeans and push them down but Jane stepped back.

"Yours first." she stated, simply and with eyes so dark and filled with arousal they were almost black. Maura hopped off the counter and shimmied out of her own jeans, making a point of shaking her breasts as she did, much to Jane's pleasure. With both of their jeans and underwear gone, Jane lifted Maura back up on to the kitchen counter and dropped down onto her knees in front of Maura. Taking one leg in her hand, she pulled it over her shoulder and ran her tongue up though Maura's wetness. She moaned at the taste and the sound sent vibrations through the blonde making her dig her heel into Jane's back, pulling her closer.

Using her tongue, Jane flicked over Maura's clit and dipped inside her, drawing a gasp from the ME. She worked slowly and varied the pressure of her tongue before Maura began to pant.

"Oh god, Jane. Use your fingers, I can't hold on." she said through ragged breaths. Her head was back and her blonde waves cascaded down her back. A sheen of sweat glistened across her chest. Jane slipped two fingers inside her and curled them round to hit the sweet spot that made Maura moan her name loudly. She was sure her Mother could hear but right now, with her head between the best legs in Massachusetts, she really honestly did not care. She worked her fingers in and out of Maura slowly at first and then quickened her pace, always matching the speed of her fingers with the speed of her tongue on Maura's clit. The gasps and moans from the ME gradually grew louder and her thighs tensed around Jane's head and shoulders as she inched closer to climax. Maura reached with one hand to wind her fingers through Jane's curls once again in an attempt to increase the pressure from her mouth on her core. Jane slipped a third finger inside and felt Maura tense around her.

"Oh god, yes! Jane! Keep going, keep going." Maura moaned loudly and she felt Jane smile against her. With another curl of her fingers, Jane brought Maura over the edge with a scream of pure pleasure. Her legs wrapped around Jane's shoulder tightened and quivered as she came and the hand threaded through her black curls gripped on while she shivered. She moaned again and Jane's name fell from her lips loudly while she came undone. Jane reached up to her hips to steady her and continued to flick her tongue over her swollen, soaked clit while the after shocks shook through her. Eventually, Maura's breathing slowed and she lay back on to her elbows as Jane stood up between her legs and leaned over her. The detective licked her fingers and hummed in appreciation at the sweet taste of Maura. She bent down and kissed the blonde deeply and Maura moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on Jane's lips and tongue.

Slowly, Jane slipped her hands underneath Maura and lifted her again. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and Jane felt the wetness on her stomach. As she carried Maura up the stairs, between deep kisses, Maura growled into Jane's ear,

"I'm going to make you scream, Jane Rizzoli. I'm going to make you beg me for your release." she purred.


	2. 2

**A/N**: Well would you look at that, it seems I wasn't done after all. Whoops. I will probably run these two stories parallel to each other because this one is going to be more smut and humour.

* * *

Angela Rizzoli had heard the cab doors shut and seen the lights go on signalling the arrival home of Maura and her Daughter. It wasn't late and she wondered if they had called it an early night for a reason. She pondered for a moment before standing up, putting a jacket on and deciding to head over to the main house to check that they were both OK. Jane was a magnet for trouble and she hoped they hadn't had a bad experience during their evening out. Angela didn't know where her girls had been, only that they had been making a habit of going out on their Friday nights... But so had she, and she never heard Maura return home. As she came closer to the back door of the main house, she heard voices from inside. She paused...

_"Oh god, yes! Jane! Keep going, keep going."_

She felt the blood drain from her face to her feet. That was Maura's voice. Maura's voice panting her daughter's name in extacy. Embarrassed, she turned on her heel and fled back into the guest house as fast as she could without making a noise. She stood with her back against the closed door and before she knew what was happening, she was doubled over with laughter. How could she be so stupid. Of course they were doing that, everyone saw the way they looked at each other, the touches that lasted a little too long. Oh, she was going to have some fun with this. Making Jane squirm until she confessed was one of Angela's most finely tuned skills.

* * *

Jane put Maura down on her bed in the master bedroom. They had been here each weekend for the past 6 weeks now, and a few times inbetween for good measure. The detective crawled up the bed slowly to straddle Maura and found herself flipped over with surprising strength from the ME. Now Maura straddled Jane and pinned her hands above her head to stop her reaching up to tease Maura's nipples. She hovered with her breasts just out of reach of Jane's mouth.

"My turn. What do you need, Jane?" Maura whispered in her ear.

"I need you to fuck me with your tongue." Jane panted in response. Maura had shifted one thigh between Jane's legs and was pressing against her, feeling the wetness against her skin as Jane moved her hips rhythmically to increase the friction.

Maura moved to kiss Jane deeply. One hand still held Jane's arms above her head and she slowly traced her free hand down over Jane's breasts, rolling and flicking each nipple in turn until Jane's hips bucked up and she moaned into their kiss. Maura moved down over the tightly toned abs, fluttering her fingers just above Jane's centre, teasing her and making her grind down harder onto Maura's thigh. Maura teased and took her hand back up to Jane's breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples.

"Please, Maura. Fuck me, I can't hold out." Jane pleaded. Maura laughed and tossed her golden hair back over her shoulders.

"How badly do you want my mouth around your clit?" She asked in a low, sultry voice.

"I'll do anything. Please, God." begged the detective as she moved one leg up around Maura's waist, desperately trying to get as much contact and friction as she could. She was so close. Going down on Maura always brought her right to the edge and the teasing was almost unbearable. Maura loved to hear Jane beg her in bed. The contrast between a hot, sweating, almost coming Jane Rizzoli and the composed badass detective was something only Maura saw and knowing that it was her making Jane beg for release made her feel pretty badass too. She finally slipped her hand between Jane's legs and dragged her middle finger through her arousal.

"Oh god, you're soaked." moaned Maura before bringing her finger up to her mouth and sucking it clean. She hummed with pleasure at the taste. Dipping her finger back down, she rubbed circles around Jane's clit and rocked her own hips in time with the detective. Jane's moans and gasps grew louder and more desperate as she pleaded with Maura to go faster and harder. Slowly, Maura released Jane's hands from above her head and moved down the bed to settle her mouth between her lover's legs. She lifted one of Jane's legs over her shoulder, parted her lips with her fingers and dragged her tongue up over her entrance to her clit where she flicked fast and hard. As she used her tongue, she slipped 2 fingers inside Jane and began to work them slowly at first before gradually speeding up. Jane's hips rolled with Maura's rhythm and her breaths got shorter and louder as she worked her to the edge. When Jane came she called Maura's name out loudly and curled her fingers into the Blonde's silky hair. Maura squeezed her thigh with her free hand and kept sucking her clit as she crashed over the edge.

When Jane's breathing slowed and her hips stilled, Maura moved back up the bed to lie on top of Jane while keeping her right hand between her legs to stroke her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and when she felt the sheen of sweat on her back, she sighed contentedly. Gently kissing Maura on the lips then the nose, Jane grinned and wrapped her legs around Maura's waist to keep her close.

"That was worth it. That was so worth it." She giggled and rested her head back onto the pillows.

* * *

9am found both Jane and Maura in the kitchen brewing coffee. They had slept wrapped in each other's arms and woken naturally with the sunlight filling the master bedroom. A small knock on the back door made them both jump.

"Shit." said Jane. A look of horror crossed Maura's face as she remembered saying Jane's name rather loudly right there on the counter omly a few hours ago. Angela poked her head around the door and called,

"Are you girls making coffee?"

"Sure are, Ma. Do you want some?" Jane replied with a pained smile and a sideways glance at Maura. The blonde was stifling a laugh behind her hand and turned toward the window before Angela saw. Angela came in and stood between Jane and Maura, facing Jane with a feigned innocent expression.

"So, did you have fun last night? Anything exciting happen?" She asked.

"No" chocked Jane in a strangled voice. "We just, uh, went to a bar and had a few drinks. Too many to drive." she stammered. From over Angela's shoulder, Jane could see Maura's blush radiating off her. They both knew Angela had heard Maura and neither of them wanted to answer her prying questions.

"Well I'm glad you had a good night. You got home early, I thought something might have happened." she said breezily. Jane shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"You were still awake?" Jane asked with another wince.

"Oh I was awake." replied Angela and flashed Jane a huge knowing grin before she sipped her coffee.


	3. 3

Another Friday night had rolled around and yet again, Jane and Maura were in the club with drinks in hand, talking loudly into each others ears over the thumping music. This week they had decided to try Machine, a lesbian bar a block away from Fenway and the loud music and cheap drinks were exactly what they wanted. Maura was uncharacteristically wearing skin tight jeans and a tiny tank top with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and Jane loved the way her ass looked in such tight denim.

"I got you a surprise for tonight." Jane said into her ear above the music. As she spoke, her hand snaked around the Blonde's waist to rest on her ass and she squeezed.

"Is it a big surprise?" Maura growled and kissed Jane's neck. Jane's eyebrows raised and she cracked a mischievous smile. She took Maura's hand and lead her past the dance floor to the ladies room. Their lust was insatiable and they couldn't get enough of each other. Although Maura had had plenty of lovers and certainly wasn't shy about sex or getting what she wanted in the bedroom, never had she had such hot, rough sex that gave her sweet aches in her hips for days. Nobody else had given her as many multiple orgasms as Jane could with her long fingers and skilled tongue.

As soon as they had stepped into the bathroom, Maura pinned Jane against the wall and pushed her knee up between Jane's legs. The pressure on her aching centre made Jane grunt and grab onto Maura's ass as they kissed fervently against the tiles. The Doctor reached up to grab Jane's breasts to find she wasn't wearing a bra under her floaty khaki shirt and so she rubbed her thumbs over Jane's already hard nipples drawing a growl from the detective. Maura stopped and pulled back a little way before cocking her head slightly and asking,

"Why did you get me a surprise?"

Jane laughed her low, sexy laugh and leaned in to kiss Maura again.

"I want to be able to play with your tits while I'm fucking you from behind." she growled into the blonde's ear and gave her ass another squeeze. Maura moaned in response and pressed her own breasts against Jane's.

Rather than take a risk at Maura's house, and so as not to waste her new purchase, Jane had instructed the cab driver to her own apartment. They had bounded up the stairs and yet again, began to strip each other off after only just making it through the door. Jane pulled Maura's tank off over her head and unhooked her bra in a few deft movements, watching her large breasts as they bounced with the movement of her body.

Finally they made it to the bed, Maura sat up against the pillows and Jane positioned herself so that Maura's leg was around her waist and they were touching in a scissoring position. They rolled their hips in time and increased the contact and wetness between them as they kissed. Jane's hands held the headboard to steady herself so she could grind harder into Maura. The Blonde's hands worked both of Jane's nipples at once, rubbing and rolling them between her fingers to draw moans of pleasure from the detective. When Maura was panting from the contact of their heated cores, Jane pulled back and a playful smile played on her lips. Maura pouted at the loss of contact and reached to take Jane's face in her hands in an attempt to pull her back into the kiss. Jane resisted.

"Don't you want your surprise, Doctor Isles?" Jane asked and traced her finger along Maura's jaw line. She hummed in response and rolled her hips into Jane's wetness again.

"Will it mean I can come sooner?" she asked in a husky voice, full of desire.

Jane nodded, kissed her and slowly untangled their legs before stepping toward the wardrobe. Maura closed her eyes and began to circle her own clit with her index finger while she waited for Jane. She never saw Jane step into the harness.

Suddenly, Jane's arms reached around Maura, picked her up and manoeuvred her onto all fours on the bed. Maura squealed and laughed with delight at the feeling of Jane's strong arms picking her up. She turned to look at Jane over her shoulder only for her head to be pushed back into a forward position so that Jane could lean over her back to kiss her shoulders. Maura gasped loudly as she felt the silicone dildo nudge her pussy. Jane pushed her hips closer in response and Maura hummed. The detective kissed all the way down her back to the top of her ass before kneeling upright again.

"You like that Maur?" asked Jane as she pressed the dildo against Her lips again, rubbing it through her wetness.

"Fuck Jane, I want you inside me." Maura panted. She reached up and placed one hand on the headboard and moved her knees further apart pushing her hips upward to Jane. "Inside me, now."

Jane reached over to the nightstand for a bottle of lube and spread it down the length of the strap-on before teasing Maura again. She squeezed Maura's ass and began to rub her clit until she moaned and rolled her hips again.

"Jesus Jane, just fuck me!" Maura raised her voice in desperation. Jane chuckled and obliged by slipping the dildo inside her gently. Maura gasped as it filled her before Jane began to move her hips. On each inward thrust, Maura grunted and her blonde curls bounced with Jane's rythm. She could feel the front of the Detective's thighs hitting the backs of her own with each thrust and the hand on the bottom of her back began to move upward before Jane's long fingers curled into her hair and ever so slightly tugged.

"Yes Jane, God." Maura panted. She didn't know how Jane knew she enjoyed having her hair pulled but she was so glad the detective had figured it out. She shook her hair back over her shoulders to give Jane more to hold on to. With her free hand, Jane took Maura's right breast and began to squeeze and caress it. Maura's breaths became shorter and more ragged as Jane thrust inside her and she crept closer to the edge.

"You want it harder, Maura?" growled Jane. The ME could only nod her head in response and Jane quickened her pace. She released Maura's breast and moved her hand downward to flick her clit from the front.

"Oh Fuck!!!!" yelled Maura as her orgasm hit her. Jane held her hips to steady her as her head dropped down and she clutched the headboard so hard her knuckles turned white. Jane loved to hear the elegant, well put together Medical Examiner swear when she came and she could feel her own wetness against the leather strap between her legs. Maura continued to moan as the pleasure washed over her in waves until she finally dropped onto her elbows, ass still in the air and rested her forehead on Jane's pillow while she panted. A sheen of sweat glistened on her back and after Jane pulled out, the detective rested her forehead on the pale skin of the ME's lower back. Close enough that she could smell her arousal. The smell was too enticing for Jane to resist and she moved lower to lick Maura's pussy and taste her lover's sweetness. The action made Maura tremble with an aftershock.

Finally, Jane moved Maura's hips gently to encourage her to roll onto her back and lie against the pillows. Jane lay beside her, propped up on one elbow and traced down between her breasts lightly. Tracing shapes all over her chest gently as Maura came down and her breathing gradually returned to normal.

"I guess you liked your surprised, hm?" Jane asked softly. Maura looked at her from underneath her eyelashes and licked her lips.

"Mmm I did. And I can't wait to use it on you when I've got over what just happened." Replied the blonde. Maura reached up to cup Jane's face and Jane watched as her chest rose and fell.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful Maura Isles." she whispered and leaned over to kiss the doctor gently. "But I want to see your face when you fuck me... I want my face in your tits when I come."

Maura chuckled a low throaty chuckle and kissed Jane back slowly.


	4. 4

Through the window to the office, Jane could see Maura sitting at her desk, deep in thought with Her chin rested on her left hand as she wrote in one of a mass of open files.

The detective's morning had been long and arduous. Breaking a suspect always made her adrenaline levels rocket and her heart pound when she was Bad Cop. Today was no different in that respect, however she had never come straight down to the Morgue afterward with that fire coursing through her veins. She wanted Maura. Right then. She didn't knock as she opened the door and startled the doctor when she shut it behind her and turned the lock. Two steps later and she had closed all of the blinds and was striding to the desk, her eyes dark with arousal and lust for Maura. The M.E. Stood up as Jane crossed the room.

"Jane, what are you doi-" she began to ask but Jane's arms snaked around Maura's waist and up into her hair as she pulled her into a desperate kiss.

Jane stepping forward caused Maura to take a step backward and the backs of her thighs touched her desk. In a break for air, Jane pushed the files, stationary and ornaments off the desk and they clattered to the floor. Maura gasped as she felt the strong, scarred hands slide down her legs to push her skirt up around her waist and grip her things before lifting her up slightly to sit on her desk. She gasped as she realised what Jane was initiating and pulled back.

"We can't!" she exclaimed and then paused. Her voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Can we?"

Jane growled in response and began to untuck the satin blouse from Maura's pencil skirt. The M.E chuckled and started to unbutton her blouse from the top, still sitting with her legs either side of Jane's hips.

As soon as the last button was undone, Maura moved to Jane's shirt and repeated the process. Running her hands up Jane's abs and over her breasts, Maura leaned in to pepper them with light kisses as she tightened the grip of her thighs on the Detective's hips. Jane exhaled deeply and threw her head back. Forcing her chest toward Maura's face, she placed her own hands on the Doctor's bare sides and began to rub circles with her thumbs. Sitting back once more, Maura rested back on her elbows to give Jane what she wanted. As Jane lowered herself to her knees, Maura lifted her legs and threw them over Jane's shoulders and a suggestive smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I'm so glad you're not wearing any underwear with this skirt, Maur." she husked as she looked at the blonde from her position between her thighs. Maura hummed in response and shifted her hips closer to Jane's face. After what seemed like an age, Jane used two fingers to part Maura and swiped her tongue up from her entrance to her clit. She moaned quietly at the taste of the Doctor on her tongue and took a second to savour it before lowering her head once more and flicking her tongue over Maura's clit. Maura shifted on to one elbow, wrapped one hand in Jane's hair and let her own head fall back as Jane's mouth picked up pace between her legs. The detective flicked every letter of the alphabet over Maura's clit and gently teased her with her long, deft fingers.

"Jesus, Jane, just fuck me." Maura whispered desperately and Jane responded by sliding two fingers inside, curling them around and making Maura stifle a squeal. She bucked against the detective's face to increase the friction and speed. Unlacing her fingers from Jane's wild curls, Maura brought her knuckle to her mouth and bit down hard when she began to tremble. Jane continued to work her fingers in and out when a scuffle outside the office door made them both freeze. Jane's head shot up and her gaze was fixed on the door. Both women held their breath as the door handle turned from outside. The Detective squeezed her eyes shut and Maura whispered,

"Please tell me you locked the door?"

"You watched me do it, shut up!" hissed Jane. Her fingertips were white from the pressure she was putting on Maura's thighs. The knob turned twice more and the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall was followed by two deep exhales of held breath. Jane began to laugh a deep throaty laugh which Maura felt vibrate through her core.

"Oh my god..." Jane chuckled, "that's hot."

"Jane we almost got cau-OH!" Maura tried to protest and was cut off by Jane's fingers returning to their position inside her. Moaning softly, Maura's head fell back once again as she gave in to Jane's hand and tongue. Flicking and sucking on Maura's clit, it didn't take long for Jane to make the doctor tremble and move one foot up to rest on her shoulder, opening her thighs up more for Jane. The detective worked her fingers in and out of Maura as her breaths became more ragged and Jane could see her chest heaving on the desk.

"Jane... More, I need more." Maura hissed before biting back down on her knuckle. As Jane added a third finger, she drew another stifled moan from the blonde. Working her fingers at a pace that made Maura's hips buck again, Jane grazed her teeth gently over her clit and curled her fingers against Maura's sweet spot and felt thighs tighten around her head as Maura came, shaking and panting on her own desk. She looked down and met Jane's gaze, her face buried between her legs and hummed with satisfaction. As the aftershocks rolled over Maura, Jane stood and took her love into her arms and stroked her centre with two fingers. Maura rested her forehead on Jane's shoulder while her breathing steadied and she took stock of what had just occurred on her desk in the Office of the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

"Better?" she asked Jane.

"Mmmm much better." replied the detective as she dipped down and kissed Maura, knowing that she enjoyed tasting herself on Jane's lips. Maura groaned into the kiss in appreciation, flicking her tongue along Jane's lower lip to taste as much of herself as possible.

"You should get dressed, Doctor Isles, anyone would think you've been up to no good." Jane said with a sarcastic smirk. Maura rolled her eyes and slid off the desk, pushing her skirt back down over her hips, but not before Jane stole kisses on her chest and neck.

"Just you wait, Jane Rizzoli, I am going to make you pay for this." Maura growled with a sly glint in her eye.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, it's Jane's turn next ;) Happy Holidays!


	5. 5

**A/N:** Sorry to make you all wait for this but u hope it's worth it! I'd really love some suggestions and prompts for this fic so if you've got something you'd like to read, let me know and I'll give it a try.

* * *

The sound of the phone vibrating against the wooded desk pulled Jane out of her deep train of thought. Jane's eyebrows shot up at Maura's boldness.

_Come to my house after work. You need to be punished for what you did at work today. No later than 7. M_

Eventually she closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. The message on the screen made her shift in her seat in a futile attempt to relieve the feeling between her legs. It was already 5.45 and she could survive another 45 minutes. Couldn't she?

* * *

Soft glowing light came through most of the windows in Maura's Beacon Hill home when Jane pulled her car onto the driveway. She guessed the Doctor had finished up her paperwork and left early. Smiling at their earlier behavior in Maura's office, Jane got our of the car and made her way into the house with her key. She had a feeling she knew what Maura was planning from her message but a tingle of anticipation lingered in her muscles.

"Maur? You home?" Jane called into the house. She didn't expect a reply but she still chuckled when none came. Bending over, she removed her boots and jacket before making her way to the staircase. She paused and inhaled before she began to ascend toward the Doctor's bedroom.

Gingerly Jane pushed the door open and called softly to Maura again.

"Come in, Jane." Maura said in a low, stern voice from inside her bedroom. Jane swallowed and stepped inside. "Close the door."

The sight of Maura in a black corset and thong made Jane freeze. This was far more than their late Friday night fucks after their their nights in the clubs. After a beat she realised she was definitely OK with the Maura in front of her, giving her instructions and she shifted her stance to rest on one leg and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't get cocky, Jane. Take your clothes off." Maura chided and produced a black leather riding crop from behind her back which she flexed in her hands. Jane's eyes widened and Maura's tone suggested she really would use the crop if Jane didn't comply. She began to unbutton her shirt and slacks, shimmying the pants down her legs as Maura sashayed across the room toward her. Circling around the back of the detective, Maura ran the end of the crop gently up the back of Jane's thigh and over one ass cheek. When Jane reached up to unhook her bra, Maura slapped her fingers with the crop and the sharp pain made Jane snatch her hand awak and squeak.

"I said take your clothes off, not get naked." growled Maura, still standing behind Jane. "This is your punishment, I won't go easy on you, Detective. Now get on my bed, I want to see you on your back for me."

Jane complied rather than risk another sharp slap of leather. She turned and sat on the bed, shuffling up to rest on the pillows without taking her eyes of Maura who raked her own gaze down Jane's lithe body.

"How dare you make me come undone in my own office, Jane?" Maura continued in her low, sultry tone. "Did you think I would let you do that without consequences?"

Jane shook her head, her eyes still fixed on Maura as she processed what was happening. It was a side to Maura that Jane had never seen. The usually professional, quiet and composed Dr Isles never let even the slightest hint of this kind of dominance show in her daily life. Jane was surprised but found it also turned her on beyond belief. The way in which Maura took control, to her surprise, made her feel safe. As if she didn't have to be the one in charge for a while. As if she could truly let herself go. With the realisation that it felt really really good, Jane relaxed into the sheets and spread her legs for Maura. The action didn't go unnoticed and Maura slipped a sweet reassuring smile to Jane before resuming her hungry gaze over the wet fabric between the detective's legs.

"I have a few rules for you Detective. You will follow them or you will go to sleep tonight without your release, do you understand?"

"Uh-huh" Jane nodded.

"Firstly, you will only speak when spoken to. You will move when I tell you. You will not touch yourself. And finally, you will only come when I say you can come. Do you understand?" Maura growled.

"I understand." Jane whispered in response.

"Good. Now wait for me here while I collect what I need to serve you with your punishment. Do not move and do NOT touch yourself." and she sauntered off into her walk-in closet. When she returned, she was carrying two thick black ribbons, a blindfold and something Jane couldn't make out that glinted in the light of the reading lamp. Swallowing, she realised Maura was about to tie her to the bed and the sensation between her legs increased at the thought. This woman was going to be the death of her.

Maura climbed on to the bed and straddled Jane. She took the detective's arms and raised them above her head. Looking down she met Jane's gaze with a silent questioning look. Jane nodded her consent. Tightening her grip on Jane's wrists with one hand, Maura reached for her black silk ties and bound Jane to the bed head. She lowered her chest over Jane's face as she worked, keeping herself just out of reach so the detective couldn't reach to kiss her breasts. When she was done, Maura sat back on Jane's hips and began to trail her nails up and down the tight abs beneath her.

"Now your punishment can really start, Detective Rizzoli. I'm going to make you beg me to forgive you." she said in her husky, dominating tone. Each movement of Maura's nails on her skin and the feeling of their wet cores touching through damp underwear was sending shivers through Jane like she had never felt before.

Maura shifted herself off of Jane and began to remove her underwear. As she slipped them off over her hips and down her legs she let her fingers brush against Jane's wetness and drew a moan from deep in her throat.

"You like that, don't you? Is that what you want me to do?" Maura asked. When Jane bit her lip and nodded, Maura dragged one finger up through her wetness and began to gently stroke her clit. Jane's hips rose off the bed and she sighed with pleasure. Just as she began to try and rock against Maura's hand, it was withdrawn and her hips pushed back down on the bed. She watched Maura lick her finger slowly and felt her own breathing quicken at the sight.

"We're going at my pace tonight, Jane. You put me in a compromising position at work and as I have told you, you won't get away with it. I'm going to make you beg." as she spoke she began to roll Jane's nipples between her fingers while she palmed her breasts. When Jane began to push her chest upwards, Maura bent over her and circled one with her tongue before grazing her teeth over it, causing Jane to gasp sharply.

"Jesus, Maura, yes!" she hissed. Maura stopped abruptly and sat up.

"Did I speak to you?" she chided. Jane shook her head. "Then you don't speak, do you?" she shook her head again.

Maura began to unlace her corset as Jane watched. Painfully slowly it came loose until she could remove it and free her chest. Jane's gaze was transfixed on her favourite part of Maura's body and she licked her lips when Maura moved her hands to her own breasts and began to work her own nipples to two stiff peaks. Fire coursed through Jane as she watched Maura touching herself and the need for contact became unbearable. Lifting one leg, she placed it over Maura's hip and shifted around so that the blonde was once again positioned between her legs. Maura stopped touching herself and lowered her hand to where Jane needed her most. She ghosted her fingers over Jane's folds only offering the slightest touch before stopping again. The tension was coiled so tightly within Jane that she felt as if she could combust just from looking at Maura knealt between her thighs.

The Blonde reached over to the black tie that she hadn't used on Jane and extracted what had been glinting in the lamp light and Jane held her breath when she saw in Maura's hands a marbled glass dildo. Maura smirked at Jane and ran her hands down the length of it before touching it gently to Jane's wetness. The cold glass against her sensitive skin made her gasp out loud and buck her hips upward. Maura stopped and paused for a second before returning the glass to Jane's centre, this time rubbing it through her arousal, coating it.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah." Jane replied. She wanted to ask Maura to fuck her with it but the fear of a loss of contact if she asked too much kept her quiet.

As if Maura read her mind, she slipped the dildo inside Jane easily and began to work it in and out. Jane moaned at the cold sensation inside her and began to rock her hips in time with Maura's thrusts. Once again, Maura stopped abruptly and Jane groaned in displeasure.

"What's the matter, Jane?" Maura purred.

"Don't stop, please. Fuck me, rub my clit. I need you Maura." Jane begged.

"How badly?"

"More than anything. I need you." Jane repeated through her panting.

Maura obliged and pushed the glass dildo back inside Jane before she used her left thumb to rub circles on her clit. Just as Jane began to tremble, Maura stopped again. She stayed still for a second then pulled the dildo out. Waiting for Jane's reaction, she moved up her body to hover over the detective, their breasts touching.

"Do you want to touch me, Jane?" Maura whispered. Jane nodded. "Well... Its a shame your hands are tied, isn't it." and she moved away again before removing her own underwear and turning to lie next to Jane with her legs bent against the pillows and her pussy level with Jane's face. When Jane turned to look, she could see how wet Maura was and her eyes widened as the Doctor slipped her own hand between her legs and began to play with her clit. Jane groaned at the sight and smell of Maura, desperate to be the one touching her or licking her. She craved the taste of Maura and her own arousal made her shiver as she watched. Propping herself up on the elbow of her free arm, Maura rolled over and placed a kiss on Jane's stomach. Working herself to the edge made Maura moan and throw her head back and when she did, Jane moaned too. Her own arousal was slick on her legs when she pressed them together, desperate to feel some friction on her clit at the lack of Maura's touch. As Maura came undone, Jane could only watch and squrim in her restraints.

After a few minutes when her breathing had become normal again, Maura changed her position and returned to between Jane's legs. This time she used her tongue to lick Jane's arousal off the inside of her thighs and moaned at the taste.

"You've been very well behaved, Jane, I think it's time I gave you what you need. Tell me what you need." Maura whispered and blew air over Jane's core.

"I need your fingers Maur. Use your fingers and your tongue, I'm so close." Jane panted. Obligingly, Maura slipped two fingers inside Jane and felt her tighten around them. Slowly she began to work in and out, curling the tips forward to stroke Jane's g-spot and flicked her tongue over Jane's clit lightly. Jane lifted one leg over Maura's shoulder and began to rock once again. When Maura increased the speed of her hand, she matched it with her tongue and occasionally grazed her teeth over Jane's sensitive clit, drawing sharp gasps from the detective.

"Let go. Come for me." Maura said from between Jane's legs. With a hard suck and fast moving fingers, Maura felt Jane begin to shake and the heel dig into the top of her back. Maura felt liquid on her chin and over her hand as Jane's back arched up off the bed and she cried out,

"Fuck, Maura. God yes right their-OH GOD!" Her brown eyes squeezed together as her climax crashed into her and her body and hips lifted off the bed. More come covered Maura's hands and she continued to lick and suck as Jane's body trembled. Finally, Jane dropped back down on the bed breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat made her glow in the lamp light. Her unruly curls splayed over the pillows and her chest heaved. Maura reluctantly removed herself from between the detective's legs and untied her wrists before laying down beside her and stroking her raven hair. Jane sighed contentedly but her eyes remained closed and she did not respond to Maura's touch. The Doctor smiled and chuckled to herself at Jane's blissful unconsciousness.

"La petite mort, Mon amant." Whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Jane's forehead.


	6. 6

Sitting on the couch in her apartment was driving Jane to distraction. She and Maura had forgone their weekly evening in a bar after closing a particularly distressing case in favour of quiet evenings at home to take stock of their weeks. A dull pulse between her legs was stopping her from concentrating on the ball game on the TV and her thoughts wandered to Maura and what they would usually be doing at this time on a Friday night.

Maura finished up cleaning her kitchen and made her way upstairs, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. She folded her clothes neatly when she reached her bedroom and laid them over a chair before heading to the bathroom to turn the shower on as hot as she could bear it. The Doctor stepped under the jets and began to soap herself, her nipples hardening as she ran her palms over her breasts and thought of Jane. She never heard the front door to her home open and close.

Jane tiptoed into the master bedroom, knowing she would find Maura in the shower. She knew her best friend's rituals better than she knew her own and as she headed to the bathroom she removed her own clothes, laying them on top of Maura's. Ensuring she was naked, Jane stepped quietly into the bathroom and heard Maura's panting breaths over the jets of water. She stepped toward he cubicle and opened the door with a grin on her face and a low, sultry laugh escaped her throat when Maura shrieked and withdrew her hand from between her legs with lightning speed. When the Doctor realised it was Jane standing there she lunged forward, grasping Jane's face in her hands and pressing a bruising wet kiss to her lips. Jane's hands found Maura's sudsy behind and squeezed the slippery skin, pulling their bodies together. They kissed deeply while hot water ran over their bodies making their skin slippery and silky as they moved against each other. Maura pulled at Jane's bottom lip with her teeth and growled.

"You couldn't stay away." she purred into Jane's ear.

Jane didn't respond, she just turned Maura by her hips and the Doctor braced herself against the shower wall when Jane pressed her wet breasts against her back.

"I can't get enough of you. Why should I sit at home when you're here, soapy and obviously horny?" Jane husked.

Maura threw her head back on to Jane's shoulder when the Detective's hands took both of her breasts and began to roll her already stiffened nipples between her long, deft fingers. Kissing and nibbling Maura's exposed neck, Jane drew small sighs and moans from the doctor before she let her right hand drop between her legs.

Maura rolled her hips forward and pressed her forehead to the tiles when Jane ran a finger up through her arousal and circled her clit. Still cupping one of her breasts, Jane ground her hips into Maura's ass and increased the friction on her clit. Rubbing hard fast circles, Jane brought Maura to the edge before entering her with two fingers and making the doctor cry out with pleasure. Using her thumb to tease her clit, Jane pumped her fingers in and out of Maura, coated in her wetness, and felt her breathing become staggered. She increased the pressure and speed of her fingers and held Maura's waist for support when her legs began to shake. Still braced against the tiles, Maura's fingertips turned white as Jane curled her fingers inside her, hitting the front wall and making her cry out as she came. Arousal rushed over Jane's hand and Maura went rigid in her arms. The detective held her up as she trembled and continued to circle and press her clit to prolog her orgasm. Maura's arched back caused her nipples to brush the cold tiles, sending another shockwave through her and she stayed rigid in Jane's arms.

Eventually Maura's muscles relaxed and she was able to turn to face Jane and rest her back against the cold tiles. She traced gentle lines up and down the Detective's abs while her breathing slowed.

"You never fail to surprise me, Jane." she whispered with a coy smile before leaning forward to capture Jane in a long, tender kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

: just a short one but I'm going to keep this as "in progress" and add to it as and when. Considering it was supposed to be a one shot I think we're doing well with 5 chapters of smut! As always, requests and prompts are open for this one.


	7. 7

Jane drove the old BPD cruiser at a steady speed through the wooded park with Maura in the passenger seat scrolling on her phone silently.

The Detective sighed and rolled her neck. Maura hadn't found any new evidence upon revisiting the scene and they were heading home for the evening. Jane was frustrated at having to use a marked cruiser for the night because she hated leaving it outside her apartment and reminding the neighbours that she was a cop.

"I can stay at your place tonight if you want to get home sooner." Maura said casually. Jane thought for a moment and chewed her lip. She knew what it would mean if Maura stayed at her apartment and although she was tired, she couldn't resist the thought of the Doctor in her bed. She looked over to the passenger side and licked her lips.

"Sure. I just have something I need to do first." Jane husked and slowed the car to a stop. She leaned over the centre console and put her hand on Maura's thigh, brushing the front of her slacks with a little finger. Maura's head shot up and met the Detective's gaze, black with arousal. Maura felt her underwear get damp at Jane's touch and the wild, hungry look in her eyes. They were parked off the road in a small copse.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura breathed before she leaned in to kiss Jane softly.

"Isn't it one of your fantasies to fuck in the back of a cruiser?" Jane chuckled. Her dimples showed and her eyes glittered. Maura's breath hitched and she remembered mentioning the fact to Jane some years ago before they embarked on their friendship with benefits. Her pulse quickened and she kissed Jane again, this time with more force and a nip to the detective's lower lip. Jane growled in response.

Opening the car door, Jane got out and moved to the back seat of the cruiser and tossed her jacket on the way. Maura followed suit, sliding into the back seat gracefully. When she pulled the door closed behind her, Jane reached around her waist and pulled the smaller woman beneath her body. Lying on top of Maura, Jane chuckled and held her lips just out of reach and her hair cascaded down to form an unruly black curtain around them. Maura dropped her hands from Jane's hips to unzip her slacks and wriggle out of them in the cramped back seat, revealing a pair of soft pink French knickers. Jane looked down between them and hummed at Maura's choice of underwear. She guided Maura's hands to her own zipper and allowed the Doctor to undo and remove her own pants, humming once again at the feeling of the bare flesh of their thighs touching. When Jane was free of her trousers, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Jesus, these things are small" Jane grumbled as she hit her elbow on the seat trying to lift Maura's blouse. Maura giggled and reached up to nip at Jane's earlobe.

"But the risk is so exciting. Imagine if we got caught." she whispered in Jane's ear. "Chief Medical Examiner and Decorated Detective caught in compromising position." she laughed a breathy laugh that sent sparks through Jane's bloodstream and nibbled her ear again.

Maura reached up to unhook Jane's bra and hummed with satisfaction when she slipped the fabric away to reveal already peaked nipples. She reached up and palmed Jane's chest, granting Jane access to remove the matching pink bra she wore herself. The heat from their bodies and breathing had steamed all of the windows in the cruiser, creating a tiny, heady sanctuary. The air hung with the entwined smell of their arousal and perfume which often got lost in Maura's large master bedroom.

Their kisses became heavy and intense as their skin and breasts touched. Maura reached up and ran her fingers through Jane's hair as she rolled her hips and tightened her legs around Jane's waist, searching for more pressure on her centre. When they broke their kiss, Maura panted,

"Touch me. Now." and pushed her hips up once again. The sweat on her back made her skin stick to the leather seat and the sting when she moved made her jerk against Jane. The detective moaned at the sensation. Slipping a hand into Maura's damp panties, Jane grinned when she ran a long finger through the wetness she found. She flicked her finger over Maura's clit and drew a moan from the Doctor. Jane shifted her position to straddle one of Maura's thighs and ground down as she circled with her finger. She groaned into Maura's neck and the blonde arched her back again.

Jane rubbed hard fast circles on Maura, grinding against her thigh in time and working herself to the same rhythm. Maura's breaths became shorter and her chest heaved as her pleasure increased with every movement of Jane's hand. Without warning, Jane slipped two fingers inside and continued rubbing her clit with her thumb. Maura moaned loudly and grasped the seats at the feeling of Jane inside her.

"Oh God, yes. More, I need more." she moaned and Jane added a third finger. Maura reached up and began to palm Jane's breasts, rolling her nipples and eliciting small gasps from the detective. Sweat beaded on her chest and Maura leaned up to lick it and nip along the sheened clavicle above her. She let one hand snake down Jane's hard abs and paused above the waistband of her boy shorts, skimming the flesh with her fingertip. She looked down and watched herself as she slipped her hand between Jane's core and her own thigh, pressing one finger up into Jane's clit. The Detective rode down hard on Maura's hand without stopping her own ministrations and gasped.

"Fuck yes, Maur keep it there." she panted.

Small locks of Maura's hair were plastered to her brow from the heat trapped in the small cruiser and she knew in the back of her mind that the force with which Jane was thrusting in and out of her the car was most definitely rocking. The thought caused a new surge of arousal to course through her and pool in Jane's palm and she ground down hard on Jane's hand, feeling her orgasm sdging nearer. She wanted to bring Jane to the same point and allow them to come together and so she took a hardened, dusty pink nipple between her teeth and bit down at the take time as moving her hand and slipping her own fingers inside Jane to work the sweet spot inside her. Jane cried out and tossed her head back at the sensation of Maura entering her and clenching around her fingers at the same time. They were both close. Their breaths became shorter and their bodies began to jerk.

Jane increased her pressure on Maura's clit and felt the blonde go rigid beneath her and her walls clenching around her fingers. Involuntarily jerking her hand inside Jane, Maura brought the detective crashing over the edge as their orgasms hit in unison. After a few moments of extacy, Jane rolled off Maura and collapsed beside her on the back seat. They lay panting in a tangle of limbs with Jane's head resting on Maura's heaving chest.

Maura began to laugh between her deep breaths as the gravity of what they had just done began to sink in for her. She was lying in the back of a BPD cruiser with Detective Jane Rizzoli draped over her, bare breasted and sweating from having sex in a public place. Before Jane could speak, they both froze when a pair of headlights illuminated the lane. The sound of tyres was slow ad the car crept past them and Jane covered Maura's mouth with her hand. Maura moaned from behind the long fingers when the scent of herself hit her nostrils and her eyes rolled. The car continued past and Jane let out a long breath that she had been holding.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here before we really are caught with our tits out." she laughed and reached into the footwell to pass Maura her crumpled blouse. They scrabbled awkwardly to dress in the backseat in a tangle of limbs and the difficulty of pulling fabric over damp skin. Opening and closing the doors quietly, they slipped back into the front of the cruiser and Jane started the engine.

"Man, I'm gonna have to get this valeted tomorrow." she sniggered and tossed Maura a sultry look.

"Mmm but it was worth it." Maura replied and leaned over to kiss her again before patting her thigh. "Let's go, I want round two in your bed this time."


End file.
